1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with guiding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are commonly used in devices, such as personal computers, for electrically connecting electronic parts mounted on circuit boards to each other. If the electrical connectors mismate with mating electrical connectors, contacts occur impact so as to damnify the contacts and affect electrical connecting of the electrical connectors. Accordingly, the electrical connectors always need guiding devices for prevent the electrical connectors from mismating with each other. But, the conventional guiding devices are over mating portions of the electrical connectors, so that assembled electrical connectors have higher profile and cann't meet the request for miniaturization.
China patent application Pub. No. CN1291808A discloses an electrical connector with guiding device. The electrical connector includes a guiding device, the guiding device comprises guiding portions and guiding posts with springs. The guiding portions have hollow passageways in the center thereof, the guiding posts have larger head portions and post bodies with coil springs. The coil springs are arranged between the head portions and the flanges of the guiding portions around the post bodies, and shorten or lengthen due to outer force to be loaded or not, so the guiding posts can move along the passageways of the guiding portions. When a mating electrical connector mates with the electrical connector, length of the coil springs can shorten because of the outer force, however the guiding post maintain original shape just moving a certain distance along the passageways, as a result, high of electrical connector assembly in whole will not change.
Another embodiment disclosed in aforementioned document provides guiding devices with changed structure, according to figures of the document, as the lower portion of the larger head portion should be received in the hollow passageways so that the whole guiding post can be guided into the passageways smoothly, the height of electrical connector must be bigger than the length of the non-compressed coil spring. On the other hand, the meeting of the fatter posts after the upper fatter post moving a certain distance confines the coil springs to be compressed further. Anyhow, the electrical connector assembly lust can be little shortened basing on the complex configuration thereof shown in figures.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector with guiding device to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.